One type of container for packaging gifts includes a paper shopping bag with decorative exterior surfaces. However, these decorative paper shopping bags generally offer little protection for the contents against damage from external forces.
Another type of container for packaging gifts includes a decorative cardboard box and cover having decorative exterior surfaces. A tying ribbon is then applied to secure the cover to the box. Yet another more traditional gift packaging container includes a cardboard box and cover subsequently wrapped in decorative wrapping paper and tying ribbon.
The decorative cardboard box and cover with tying ribbon helps to eliminate the need for using colorful gift wrap paper since the decorative exterior surface is an integral part of the box and cover. These types of containers are typically made from two cardboard blanks having colorful gloss finishes. However, fabrication and assembly of these containers becomes more complex given that both the box and cover are typically five-sided pieces. This structure generally necessitates extensive folding and gluing procedures for proper assembly.
Furthermore, the assembled box generally has only one opening for inserting or removing the contents, similar to the traditional container. This restricts accessibility to the storage cavity inside the container. A problem arises when the contents are bulky or fit tightly into the storage cavity. Little room may be left for fingers or other gripping devices for inserting or removing the contents. Consequently, damage to the box and/or cover or contents may result.
The traditional container typically has the additional problems of waste and time consuming assembly. The wrapping process generally becomes tedious and requires an inordinate amount of time given the cutting, wrapping, and taping processes typically involved. Waste results during both the initial wrapping process and the subsequent opening process. Cutting and wrapping from standard sized roles of wrapping paper often results in unused oddly shaped pieces of wrapping paper which are subsequently discarded. During the opening process, the wrapping paper and/or box is generally rendered non-reusable after being torn or otherwise damaged by a recipient.
Several other types of containers are known such as cardboard folding boxes having intricate ribbon pull systems that telescopically unite the sides of the box. Other folding boxes secure sides together by tying a ribbon that has been interwoven in the sides through a plurality of channels or slits. These folding boxes result in increased manufacturing costs due to relatively complex fabrication techniques required since the ribbon must be intricately fed through the channels or slits in the sides of the box to facilitate closure.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a container that reduces the time for assembly while affording manufacturing cost savings. A need also exists for a container that facilitates improved access to the inside of the container thereby reducing damage to the contents and/or the container when used. Furthermore there exists a need for a reusable container suitable for application as a packaging container for gifts. These needs and others are substantially met through the container device and method for making the same described below.